


You and Me, Setting in a honeymoon

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Community: sohotoutthebed, Crossdressing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 weeks ago Adam shared a fantasy with Kris. Kris is determined to fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Setting in a honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> And my last one written for SoHotOutTheBed Valentine's Fic Fest.

Title: You and Me, Setting in a honeymoon  
Author/Artist: valress  
Recipient: tommysbitch28  
Rating: NC17  
Word Count: 2k  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Kris Allen  
Warnings: Barebacking, crossdressing, kitchen sex, shameless PWP  
Summary: 2 weeks ago Adam shared a fantasy with Kris. Kris is determined to fulfill it.  
Notes: This is only the 2nd time ever I have written this pairing. I had a major blast with this, thank you to the prompter for this prompt and I hope this is what you wanted or comes close. :) Title is lyrics from Fall Out Boy’s “I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks since Adam told him about his fantasy. One hour since Kris hid the lube in the kitchen and he found himself standing outside Leather and Lace. He pushed his sunglasses on top of his head as he pulled the door open and walked inside. He smiled over at the girl behind the counter. “Hi Kelly.”

“Hey Kris! What brings you in here today? Are you picking something up for Raja?” Kelly asked as she came around the counter for a hug.

“Not today. I’m… um, I’m looking for myself.” Kris could feel his ears get hot.

“Ok darling, what are you thinking about getting?”

“Uh, I don’t really know. Something sexy?” Kris rubbed the back of his neck and looked around at the tables of lace panties and stockings.

“Oh sweetie, you are sexy, we can just dress up the package.” Kelly giggled as she grabbed him and started piling lace and silk into his hands. “There, take this and try it on. Call if you need any help.”

“Um… ok?” Kris walked into the dressing room and stared down at his hands. He had an idea of how some of this stuff worked so he went for the most simple looking first. Slipping out of his shoes he dropped his jeans and put them over the chair and tugged his t-shirt off. He looked over at the small pile of silk and grabbed a dark red nighty slipping it over his head. Ignoring the line from his briefs, Kris ran his hands over the silk against his thighs and smiled. Kris pulled off the nighty. Then he tried on a black corset with stocking clips attached that laced up the back. Staring at the contraption around his chest he opened the dressing room door and called for Kelly.

“Need help?”

“Yeah, uh… lace me up?” Kris said as he turned.

Kelly hummed as she tightened the laces. “Kris, darling, you need to get this.”

Kris looked in the mirror and ran his hands over his new curves. The top edge of the corset came up just below his nipples, black and silver stitching across the front, silver ribbon lacing the back. He smiled as he turned to Kelly. “I need black stockings, I’m gonna get this.”

Twenty minutes later Kris had a black and silver bag in his hands as he walked out of the boutique. He looked at his watch; he had a good five hours until Adam was due home. He had a lot to do to get himself ready.

 

Kris stared at the clippers in his hand. He had done this once about six months ago and found that if he used the clippers first it made using the bladed razor much easier and faster. Standing on an old towel he slowly moved the clippers over his legs, trimming the hair closely before moving higher. He didn’t have to trim around his cock at all, he had actually gone the day before and had everything waxed, he vowed that he would never do that again, next time he would just shave. Cleaning the clippers he put them back under the sink and gathered the towel up to throw it away. Stuffing it in a plastic bag, he tucked it in the laundry room before going back to the bathroom and turning the water on to get in the shower.

 

Turning off the water, Kris grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. Dragging a second towel over his hair, Kris stepped in front of the mirror and checked his jaw for stubble. Not finding any he smiled at his reflection and reached for the moisturizer he bought for his legs. Smoothing it over his skin, he smiled at the small pile of silk and ribbon on the bed. He picked up the corset first, pulling it around his chest sliding the clips in front closed. Kelly had helped him earlier by making sure it was tied so that all he would have to do was pull it closed and not have to worry about tying it. Sitting on the bed he slid the stockings on and clipped the stays to the tops. Standing up he looked in the mirror and smiled as he pulled on the black silk panties. Turning to make sure everything was sitting right; Kris finished dressing and went to check on dinner in the kitchen. 

 

Adam shut the front door and put his keys on the hall table as he walked toward the kitchen. He could hear Kris singing along to the radio as he moved through the room. Adam’s breath caught in his throat as he came around the corner and saw what Kris was wearing. He could see the seam running up the back of Kris’ calf disappearing underneath the hem of a pencil skirt.

“Kris?”

Kris turned around, wobbling slightly in his heels, smiling. “You’re home.”

Adam’s mouth went dry as Kris walked across the kitchen, his hips swaying slightly with each step. “I… fuck Kris.”

Stopping in front of Adam, Kris looked down at himself and looked up through his eyelashes. “You like it?”

Adam nodded, his hands slowly reaching out, wanting to touch. “Jesus fuck, Kris.”

“I made you speechless, I’m gonna guess you like it then.” Kris took a step back and turned a little so Adam got a good eye full of the generous curve of Kris’ ass under the skirt.

“You’re wearing stockings? How are they…”

“How are they staying up?” Kris looked at Adam coyly as he lifted the hem of the skirt to show Adam the top of the stocking and the stay keeping it in place. Adam reached for the counter behind him as his knees went weak. Adam could see the slight open collar of Kris’ white button down open as he bent over to fix the bottom of his skirt. 

“What’s under your shirt?” Adam asked breathlessly as Kris brushed his hands over his hips, smoothing the slight wrinkles.

Kris unbuttoned enough buttons to let Adam see the top of the corset. “Do you like it?”

“Do I… Jesus fuck Kris,” Adam whispered as he crowded Kris against the other counter, trapping the smaller man between his arms. Pressing his nose against the back of Kris’ jaw Adam inhaled deeply. “You don’t even know… how much… I like this.”

Kris trembled as Adam ran his hands over his waist reaching for the buttons of his shirt. “But… dinner?”

“Turn off the stove.” Adam said as he shoved Kris’ shirt to the floor, exposing him to Adam’s gaze. “Fuck… Kristopher.”

Kris groped for the stove knobs only to slap his hand on the empty counter. “Wait… I… gotta…” Kris pushed Adam back slightly so he could reach the stove to turn it off without burning himself. As soon as he turned back Adam’s hands slid over his hips to his ass, squeezing. Adam’s hands moved down as he lifted Kris to sit him on the counter, pushing the bottom of the skirt up, Adam’s fingers felt over the tops of the stockings, finding smooth skin. 

“Christ, you’re gonna fucking kill me… you shaved Jesus Christ… did you… everything?” Adam’s hands shook as he pushed the skirt farther up, finding the silk panties Kris was wearing. Slipping his fingers into the waist, Adam tugged. “Lift up a bit baby.”

Kris leaned back on his hands and lifted his hips off the counter as Adam slid the panties off, tossing them over his shoulder. Kris gasped as Adam’s fingers slipped up his thighs pushing them apart, the tips of his fingers brushing Kris’ balls. Kris hooked his ankles around Adam’s thighs, trapping Adam’s hand between Kris’ thighs, Kris leaned in brushing his lips over Adam’s jaw, his tongue following. Pulling Kris closer to the edge of the counter, Adam tilted Kris’ hip allowing him to slip his fingers back farther. Kris whimpered as Adam pressed against his hole. “Come on, please.”

“You’re smooth everywhere,” Adam moaned as he pressed the tip of his finger barely inside Kris. Pulling his hand back, Adam dropped to his knees in front of Kris, pulling one of Kris’ legs over his shoulder opening him up to Adam’s gaze. Pressing an open mouth kiss to the soft skin of Kris’ thigh, Adam looked up at Kris’ face as he leaned in to take Kris’ cock in his mouth. Licking over the head, Adam closed his eyes as he felt the heavy weight of it against the roof of his mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“A-Adam…” Kris clutched at Adam’s hair, the sound of one of his shoes hitting the floor loud against Kris’ panting and soft cries. “Adam… please.”

Adam pulled back letting Kris’ cock fall from his mouth. “Okay, baby, can you stand up?”

Kris nodded and let the other shoe fall off before sliding off the counter. Letting Adam turn him, Kris put his hands on the countertop as Adam unzipped the skirt and let it fall to the floor. Kris took a deep breath as he felt Adam’s hands spread him open, the warm wet feeling of Adam’s breath against his skin. He gasped out loud as Adam licked from his balls up to the base of his spine once before pressing the flat of his tongue against Kris’ hole.

“Oh, oh god, lubes in the drawer…” Kris moaned as he scrabbled at the slick countertop pushing he hips back into Adam’s hands, against his face. Words leaving him as his body cried out moremoremore . His legs started shaking as he felt Adam slide a lube slick finger inside. Adam licked around his finger, flickering his tongue as he pulled back and pushed in with two fingers, scissoring them as he pulled back, dipping his tongue between them, lapping at Kris. “Please, Adam.”

Adam ran his hands over Kris’ stocking clad legs as he stood up, pressing a kiss just above the corset, Adam positioned himself at Kris’ hole. “Are you ready?”

Kris nodded as he dropped his head down, baring the back of his neck to Adam. He hissed as Adam pushed inside, bare skin dragging as the head popped inside. No matter how many times they did this, the sensation blindsided him every time. Adam mouthed over the back of Kris’ neck as he pulled out until only the head remained inside. 

“So gorgeous, fuck, so tight. Love the way you feel around me,” Adam panted as he sped up slightly, angling his hips to make Kris moan loudly. Suddenly Adam pulled out and turned Kris quickly lifting him to sit on the counter before sliding back in slowly. Kris leaned back on his elbows angling his hips so Adam could slide in deeper. Wrapping one hand around Kris’ cock, Adam started stroking in counter time to his own thrusts. “Come on, baby, come on.”

Kris clenched around Adam as he felt his orgasm approaching, shaking Kris cried out as he started coming over Adam’s fist. Adam followed, pushing deep as he came, riding out his orgasm as he panted against Kris’ neck. 

Adam stood up and slowly pulled out, wincing from sensitivity. Helping Kris off the counter, Adam kept an arm around his waist. “Shower?” 

“Yeah, I’m all sticky,” Kris wrinkled his nose as he felt the telltale trickle sliding down his thigh. “So did you like my outfit?”

“Did I… Seriously Kris? Did I like it?” Adam looked down at Kris incredulously. “I fucking loved it. Will you do it again?”

“Yeah, I think I will.” Kris said with a smile as he stopped in front of Adam and turned around. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Adam said as he pulled Kris into his arms and kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
